flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Familiars
Familiars are friendly creatures that inhabit the world of Flight Rising. Due to their gentle demeanor, they are generally accepted as pets or companions to dragon clans. Familiars can assist in a wide variety of endeavors, though what a familiar is capable of depends on the intelligence of its species and the individual themself. For example, while a companion Amaranth Moth would likely not be capable of sorting through clan records, a befriended sapient member of a Beastclan may choose to help a dragon with that. Of course, just because a familiar can perform a task does not mean that they will—they may have their own tasks they wish to attend to.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1327998/508#post_21051390 In terms of gameplay, they can provide increasingly substantial benefits the more you bond with them. Acquiring familiars fills out your Bestiary. Acquiring Familiars Familiars can be found in almost every area of the site. Some places and activities in which familiars can be acquired include:http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/gde/868232/1#post_868259 *Auction House *Baldwin's Bubbling Brew *Coliseum battling *Festive Favors *Item Gathering *Treasure/Gem Marketplace *Pinkerton's Plundered Pile *Swipp's Swap Stand *Treasure Chests When you acquire a familiar, it goes to your hoard in the section labeled Familiars. This also fills out your Bestiary, though the familiar has to stay in your possession (either in your hoard/vault or equipped to a dragon) for it to count as "acquired" by the Bestiary. [[Bestiary|To view a list of familiars and learn more about the Bestiary, '''click here']].'' [[Hoard/Familiar Order|To view a list of familiars in hoard order, '''click here']].'' Festival Familiars Every year, different sets of familiars are released via Festive Favors during elemental holidays.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/955891/2#post_1434499 Each familiar will thematically match the element being celebrated that month, while a different overarching theme is used each festival year. A festival year is from June to May. *June 2013 – May 2014: Sprite Set *June 2014 – May 2015: Bear Set *June 2015 – May 2016: Elemental Acolyte Set *June 2016 – May 2017: Goblin Set *June 2017 – May 2018: Spirit Animal Set *June 2018 – May 2019: Ambassador Set *June 2019 – May 2020: Gem Guardian Set Pairing Familiars with Dragons Each dragon in your clan can be paired with one unique familiar.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=9 This means that even if you have two of the same type of familiar (ex: two Hedgehogs), you will only be able to pair one Hedgehog to a member of your clan. The other Hedgehog will remain in your hoard. Equipping a familiar is simple: click on the dragon you wish to pair with a familiar, then click the Change button in the box labeled Familiar. On the next menu, click an icon from your Stored Familiars inventory. And that's it! Bonding In order to reap the benefits of pairing a dragon with a familiar, they must first become more comfortable with your clan. This is done through the act of bonding. Bonding can be done once a day by clicking the heart button below your dragons' familiars. Each bonding session will increase its level of comfort within your clan, as well as award you with a small sum of treasure. At the beginning of each new level of familiarity, your companion will present you with a gift! Collecting and bonding with many familiars can thus be a satisfying and lucrative activity! Each unique familiar's bonding level stays the same even when unpaired from a dragon, paired to a different dragon, sold, transmuted, etc. Bonding levels are individual to one's account—so a Bumble you've awakened will still appear "wary" if sent to someone who's never bonded with one. However, entirely removing a familiar from your possession causes its bonding level in the Bestiary to display as Locked. Re-acquiring it will return it to its previous level. Bonding Levels and Rewards The total rewards for bonding with a single familiar until it reaches the Awakened stage are 2,980 , 3 Rusted Treasure Chests, 2 Iron Treasure Chests, and 1 Gilded Decorative Chest. It takes 89 days of bonding for a familiar to reach awakened status.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/gde/987700#post_987700 Retired Familiars These familiars are no longer available except from other users or as possible prizes in Roundsey's Raffle Roulette. The majority of these familiars were from past elemental festivals or events, but a few were gifts from the admins, or obtained exclusively from the Kickstarter.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=27 Skycat.png|Skycat|link=Skycat Golden Idol.png|Golden Idol|link=Golden Idol Bone Fiend.png|Bone Fiend|link=Bone Fiend Cog Frog.png|Cog Frog|link=Cog Frog Boolean.png|Boolean|link=Boolean Red-Footed Akirbeak.png|Red-Footed Akirbeak|link=Red-Footed Akirbeak Light Sprite.png|Light Sprite|link=Light Sprite Lightning Sprite.png|Lightning Sprite|link=Lightning Sprite Speedy.png|Speedy|link=Speedy Fire Sprite.png|Fire Sprite|link=Fire Sprite Arcane Sprite.png|Arcane Sprite|link=Arcane Sprite Plague Sprite.png|Plague Sprite|link=Plague Sprite Earth Sprite.png|Earth Sprite|link=Earth Sprite Golden Bantam Fangar.png|Golden Bantam Fangar|link=Golden Bantam Fangar Ice Sprite.png|Ice Sprite|link=Ice Sprite Shadow Sprite.png|Shadow Sprite|link=Shadow Sprite Wind Sprite.png|Wind Sprite|link=Wind Sprite Water Sprite.png|Water Sprite|link=Water Sprite Nature Sprite.png|Nature Sprite|link=Nature Sprite Loga.png|Loga|link=Loga Sunbeam Soldier.png|Sunbeam Soldier|link=Sunbeam Soldier Lightning Lancer.png|Lightning Lancer|link=Lightning Lancer Molten Marauder.png|Molten Marauder|link=Molten Marauder Stardust Scholar.png|Stardust Scholar|link=Stardust Scholar Deadland Disciple.png|Deadland Disciple|link=Deadland Disciple Granite Guardian.png|Granite Guardian|link=Granite Guardian Cragward Custodian.png|Cragward Custodian|link=Cragward Custodian Insubstantial Illusionist.png|Insubstantial Illusionist|link=Insubstantial Illusionist Hurricane Herald.png|Hurricane Herald|link=Hurricane Herald Seawater Savior.png|Seawater Savior|link=Seawater Savior Sapling Speaker.png|Sapling Speaker|link=Sapling Speaker Miniature Sornieth Globe.png|Miniature Sornieth Globe|link=Miniature Sornieth Globe Slight Eyewing.png|Slight Eyewing|link=Slight Eyewing Trivia *Unlike dragons, a creature's eye color has no correlation to the type of magic it uses.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1327998/25#post_10417932 *While not a fast source of income, a player could theoretically make an infinite amount of treasure from bonding with familiars. **Bonding with a single awakened familiar every day for a year will net 18,250 . References Category:Game Category:Items Category:Familiars